marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Rider (Wayne) (Earth-4290001)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-4290001 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jonathan Hickman; Rags Morales | First = New Avengers Vol 3 16.NOW | Death = New Avengers Vol 3 21 | Quotation = We've found a way each time. Push the world back through. Move a planet through time--Fracturing and then resealing the breach... We are only limited by ourselves. We will find yet another way. Because our real enemy... Is fear. Fear that we will fail. Fear that these events will force us to become something less that what we are. | Speaker = The Rider | QuoteSource = New Avengers Vol 3 16.NOW | HistoryText = Four years after the Archetypes of J.U.S.T.I.C.E. fell during the invasion of Earth by the Kree and Skrulls, Rider and five other outcast heroes came together to form the Great Society. They were able to repel the aliens and reclaim the Earth, and would serve as its greatest protectors. At some point during The Rider's career, a perceived failure on his part would result in the deaths of 100 men, women and children--he would habitually return to the site of their memorial, as a reminder to himself of the expectations placed on him and his team. After facing and defeating an Incursion by the Mapmakers, the Great Society faced yet another one immediately after, this time facing the Illuminati. The Great Society no longer had any means to stop this Incursion the same way they had done before. And the Illuminati, who had informed them of their last resort being an anti-matter bomb to destroy the other Earth, tried to convince them to work together in finding a way out of the situation before passing to the worst-case scenarios. However, Namor attacked Rider, and prompted a fight between the two groups of heroes for the survival of their own Earth. Even though the Great Society turned the tide of the battle on their favor, Doctor Strange unleashed a demon which killed most of the Great Society, including Rider. The Illuminati later destroyed the Great Society's Earth to save theirs. | Powers = | Abilities = Master Martial Artist: The Rider is a combatant of supreme skill, to such a level that the Black Panther conceded that he may well be a superior fighter to himself, even with the latter possessing the collective knowledge, power and abilities of the entire Black Panther line. Weapons Master: The Rider wields numerous weapons. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Armored Suit | Transportation = | Weapons = Claws Throwing Blades Grenades Shuriken | Notes = * The Rider is an analogue/pastiche of Batman. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Armor Users Category:Rider (Wayne) (Earth-4290001)/Quotes Category:Weapons Expert Category:Thrown Weapons Category:DC Comics Pastiches